


The Bridge To You ( a Life and Love tale from the Dolomites Rosengarten myth ): The Journey fanart collection

by elianthos, haemodye



Series: The Rosengarten Tales [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Fanart, Gen, Long-Haired Cao Bin, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Other, Rusalka (Water Spirit), Tang period dress, Wizard Katsuki Yuuri, air mage, junker ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemodye/pseuds/haemodye
Summary: Victor has lived in the lake alongside the Rosengarten all his life, and seen many lovers come and go from its grounds. He knows exactly how foolish and fickle human hearts can be, and wants no part in love.When Victor's machinations to protect his own heart end up breaking Yuuri's, however, Victor finds he must move heaven and earth to reunite them. Across continents, seas, and mountains, Victor will track Yuuri to the ends of the Earth in the hopes to win back his love.----In this stretch of his Eurasian journey to find Yuuri, Victor is travelling on air mage Cao Bin's junker ship!





	The Bridge To You ( a Life and Love tale from the Dolomites Rosengarten myth ): The Journey fanart collection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bridge To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368964) by [elianthos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos), [haemodye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemodye/pseuds/haemodye). 



 

 

Wherein Victor meets an arrogant magus.

 

> _Cao Bin lifts his staff into the air. Atop, a dragon’s claw clutches an enormous pearl. His face twists into a small smirk, and Victor stands before him in absolute awe as he winds begin to circle, intrigued by Cao’s magic and the taste of the strange, beautiful air._
> 
>  

**The Bridge To You** -the tale -, Part Nine, Chapter 13.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the collection features the fanart devoted to Victor's meetings and adventures on his journey to find Yuuri :)  
> \--------  
> In this stretch of his Eurasian journey to find Yuuri, Victor is travelling on air mage Cao Bin's ship.  
> For Cao we agreed on a slightly androginous vibe by mixing both male and femal elements of traditional Tang dynasty period. His hanfu is masculine and featuring dragons both on ebmroidered details and jade pendant. His hairdo and forehead decoration instead were popular among the Tang ladies. His dangly hairpins are a nod to both osmanthus/fragrant olive blossoms and stylized butterflies :)  
> \--------  
> Rosengarten = 'garden of roses' in German. The pitch for the YOI Reverse Bang is inspired by the titular mountain in the Dolomites and its rich constellation of supernatural tales. Mountain Dwarf King Laurinus' magical hidden rose garden was considered the origin of the intense local 'pinkening' alpenglow phenomenon _Enrosadira_. A whole myth cycle sprung from and for it in time.  
> Among the most popular tales is the story of the nymph of the nearby Kareersee a.k.a. Lake of Carezza and the wizard who tried to woo her. With my partner haemodye we wished to retell this specific tale from the cycle and spin it in a different direction :).  
> It's both a YOI AU and a Rosengarten myth canon divergence. Victor is the (half-rusalka) Undine and Yuuri the wizard. More globetrotting, eventually requited love, and meeting a lot of the other YOI cast characters along the way.  
> \--------  
> \--------  
> Do check out **[the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368964)** \- and also the other collabs in the [ Reverse Bang collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yoibb19), there is going to be lotta art and fic goodness to satisfy all tastes! ^^


End file.
